


Дверь в стене

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ханамия нечаянно встретил бога, когда ему было двенадцать, а после — нарочно пытался найти.





	Дверь в стене

**Author's Note:**

> урбан мэджик AU типовая, с кофешопом; боги без машины, красные селедки и шизофазия повествования прилагаются.  
> текст не исправлялся, хотя стоило бы.

_enveloped in a sad distraction_  
_i got your voice repeating endlessly_  
_could you guide me in_  
_could you smother me_  
*  
_when you walk in the room everything disappears_  
_when you walk in the room it's a terrible mess_

_thom yorke "skip divided"_

 

Ханамия встретил бога, когда ему было двенадцать.

Он мало что помнил об этом: он впервые поссорился с отцом, и что-то ужасно злое и горькое вынудило его выйти за порог дома и идти, не оглядываясь и не думая о возвращении; что-то кромешно-черное и глубокое, как тени под водой, вырвалось наружу и заполнило его целиком, пока не осталось сил ни ненавидеть, ни бежать.

Час был поздний, и Ханамия был один, полностью потерянный внутри и снаружи.

У бога была цветастая рубашка и крашеные волосы, бог курил дешевые сигареты и в очень грубых формах объяснял кому-то по телефону, что бывает с теми, кто не соблюдает обязательства. У бога не было обезьяньего тела, длинного носа или синей кожи, но Ханамия точно знал, кто перед ним, — это стало понятно с первого взгляда.

Бог захлопнул крышку телефона, отшвырнул окурок и посмотрел на него.

— Ну, пошли, — сказал он. Ханамия последовал за ним.

Бог проводил его до дома, остановился у ворот и закурил снова. Ханамия почти шагнул обратно за порог, но остановился, глядя, как медленно растворяется во влажном летнем воздухе дым.

Ханамия задал богу вопрос, и бог ему ответил.

Потом все смешивалось, словно в быстрой перемотке: лицо отца, полное облегчения и горя, долгий, почти односторонний разговор, бессонная ночь до раннего рассвета, — и тяжелая, душная дрема, сдавившая грудь.

Ханамия помнил, что задал вопрос, но проснувшись, не мог вспомнить ни вопроса, ни ответа.

***

Когда Ханамия в очередной раз стукнулся лбом о стол на антропологии, Сето недовольно вздохнул и подвинул к нему стакан с недопитым кофе. Ханамия поморщился, но отпил и смог просидеть с широко раскрытыми глазами еще минут десять. Ему казалось, что преподаватель, круглый низенький старикашка с хитрой рожей, вопящей о нечеловеческих корнях, все эти десять минут смотрел на него, словно ожидая очередного прокола.

Ханамия несколько раз моргнул и отпил еще глоток. Кофе был на редкость горький и отдавал чем-то металлическим. Ханамия едва ли не хохотнул в голос, представляя, как люди молятся и бросают монетки в стакан Сето.

Сето покосился на него так, будто знал, о чем он думает.

— Зачем ты взял антропологию, если только и делаешь, что спишь? — спросил Сето после занятий.

— Зачем ты взял антропологию, если тебе вообще не нужно образование? — парировал Ханамия безо всякого энтузиазма. Его слегка мутило от привкуса меди во рту и недосыпа, и Сето приходилось придерживать его за локоть, чтобы Ханамия не врезался в других студентов. Когда же они наконец вышли на улицу под мелкую весеннюю морось, Сето его не отпустил, но вцепился еще крепче и потащил куда-то.

— Куда мы...

— Я не собираюсь провожать тебя до дома, чтоб ты не шлепнулся где-нибудь посреди дороги без сознания.

Ханамия попытался отнять руку, но вышло как-то вяло. Сето только прибавил шаг.

— Выпьешь кофе, съешь что-нибудь нормальное и тогда пойдешь, — сказал он тоном, не допускающим возражений. Если Ханамия чего-то и не любил — хотя таких вещей было полным-полно — то это когда с ним нянчились.

— У меня нет лишних денег.

— Во-первых, врешь. Во-вторых, в первый раз, так и быть, я тебя угощу.

— Мне не нравится кофе, — попытался Ханамия еще раз.

— Хреново быть тобой, — веско заметил Сето, и на этом спор кончился. Ханамия мог бы отделаться от него, и Сето это знал, но Ханамия для этого должен быть в лучшей форме, как минимум — выспавшимся, отдохнувшим и далеко от границы нервного истощения.

И Сето знал, что Ханамия ни под одно условие не подходит.

— Ладно, ладно, только отпусти, — Ханамия потер освободившуюся руку. Сето сбавил шаг. — Можно хотя бы попросить не такой дерьмовый кофе, как был у тебя?

— Можно, — согласился Сето. — Только тут решать буду не я и не ты.

Ханамия раздраженно фыркнул. Сето еле заметно улыбнулся.

— Вторичные эмоции — это прогресс, — сказал он.

Ханамия скривился, но промолчал.

***

— Что. За. Пиздос, — шепотом сказал Ханамия так, что на него обернулась половина посетителей. Ханамия не обратил на них внимания, продолжая разглядывать невероятно гротескную роспись на стене, от цветов которой у него начинало двоиться в глазах. Роспись дополняло меню над кассой, которое так и кричало о боязни пустоты, — каждый сантиметр зарисован или исписан — мебель, чье место было в второсортных фантастических фильмах, дико неудобная на вид, и свирепое лицо бариста за стойкой, который не был не примечателен ничем, кроме оголенных рук, где татуировки начинались от запястий и исчезали под закатанными рукавами рубашки.

— Сето, уведомляй своих друзей, что у нас не матерятся, пока не станут постоянными клиентами, — сказал бариста, поправляя очки. Сето пожал плечами и залез на барный стул. — Тебе как обычно?

— Да, — Сето похлопал по стулу рядом. Ханамия заскрипел зубами, но сел. — Ханамия, это Хьюга Джунпей, хозяин и твой лучший друг, пока ты наконец не перестанешь депривировать. Хьюга, это Ханамия Макото. Он мой друг. И ему нужен кофе. И чего-нибудь, чтоб с голоду не помер.

Хьюга хмыкнул.

— Ямазаки, прояви чудеса сноровки, — обратился он к рыжему парню, стоявшему у кофеварки и тыкавшему что-то в телефоне. Ямазаки поднял взгляд на Ханамию и присвистнул.

— Вау, — сказал он, ухмыляясь. — Тут даже триппло не поможет.

— Увольнение тебе поможет, — ровно сказал Хьюга. Ямазаки деланно закатил глаза и развернулся к кофеварке. — Что до еды, советую начать с пирога.

Ханамия заставил себя отвернуться от чудовищных цветов расписанной стены.

— С пирога? — переспросил он. Сето только довольно кивнул. — И это ты подразумевал под нормальной едой?

— Если хозяин велит начать с пирога, начинай с пирога, — невозмутимо ответил Сето, приглаживая волосы. Хьюга поставил перед ними две тарелки с огромными кусками чего-то одновременно мясного и овощного, положил приборы и навис над Ямазаки. Ханамия покосился на Сето и, потыкав пирог вилкой, неохотно начал есть.

— У Фурухаши неделя европейских экспериментов? — спросил Сето, расправившись со своим куском. Хьюга, отвесив Ямазаки подзатыльник, поставил перед ним чашку. — Кстати, а где Сакурай?

— Воюет с преподавателями, — ответил Ямазаки, подвигая другую чашку к Ханамии. — Боится, что ему не хватит баллов закрыть семестр, потому что все его работы... как он там говорит?

— Вот у него и спроси, — Хьюга кивнул на дверь, за которой, отряхиваясь от дождя, стоял щуплый парнишка. Ямазаки повеселел.

— Отлично, ага. Эй, Рё...

Щуплый намокший Сакурай хлопнул дверью, перепугав ту половину посетителей, которую не успел возмутить Ханамия, неискренне извинился и гневно протопал в подсобку, перекосившись под весом огромной сумки для подрамников. Ямазаки вжал голову в плечи и юркнул следом за ним. Ханамии отчего-то стало смешно.

— Какое у тебя уютное домашнее кафе, Хьюга, — пропел он ласково. — Скажи, а руки ты забивал под цвет стены или наоборот?

У Хьюги дернулась бровь.

— Как тебе кофе? — спросил он. Ханамия уставился на нетронутую чашку, потеряв только было появившееся настроение поиздеваться над кем-нибудь. Ямазаки вернулся из подсобки, и входная дверь снова хлопнула.

— А вот и наш великий комбинатор продуктов, — объявил Ямазаки. Фурухаши, коротко обменявшись приветствиями, сел рядом с Сето и заказал чай.

— Меня Сакурай обогнал еще в метро, — мягко сказал он. — Пронесся мимо, и земля горела под его ногами.

— Сказал бы я, что у него горело... — начал Ямазаки.

— Да я у тебя из зарплаты вычитать начну, — закончил Хьюга. Ямазаки только довольно выставил руку для пятюни. Хьюга, ни секунды не мешкая, отбил. — Хара выйдет завтра за тебя?

— Ага. У него снова девушка появилась...

— И никому из нас это не интересно, — снова перебил его Хьюга. Сакурай высунулся из-за спины Ямазаки и неловко поклонился. — Давай уже работай иди.

Сакурай прошмыгнул мимо, поприветствовал Сето и Фурухаши, окинул Ханамию беглым взглядом профессиональной гадалки и принялся за готовку. Ханамия вопросительно поглядел на Сето.

— Здесь вообще по меню что-нибудь заказывают?

— Бывает, — сказал Сето. — Когда Хьюга работает один. Но в такие дни лучше ничего не пить.

— И ничего не есть, — добавил Фурухаши. — У Джунпея плохая аура на продукты.

— И на работников! — поддакнул Ямазаки. Хьюга шлепнул его полотенцем.

— Ты, Ямазаки, не бессмертный, я тебе гарантирую.

Ханамия начал клевать носом под весь этот белый шум, и даже прыгающие перед глазами пятна меловой доски не помогали. Он придвинул чашку с кофе, пообещал себе, что больше никогда не зайдет в это заведение, и отпил глоток.

А потом допил до дна и заказал еще; потом Сакурай поставил перед ним полную тарелку карри со свининой, такого острого, что слеза выступали на глазах, потом Ямазаки разбил чайник и снова получил по шее. Фурухаши и Хьюга обсуждали поставки на остаток недели, и это было скучно; Сето и Фурухаши начали необычайно жаркий спор о литературе, и это было странно — все равно, что наблюдать спор двух статуй у храма. Затем случился наплыв офисных работников, и Хьюга засучил рукава еще выше, Ямазаки наконец заткнулся, а Сакурай приложил весь свой нерастраченный гнев к готовке. Ханамии почти не хотелось спать, и голова прояснилась впервые за несколько дней, так что он начал составлять план доклада по социологии, пытался перераспределить часы и выделить хоть немного времени для нормального отдыха. В конце концов, он не был дураком и понимал, к чему его может привести бессонница.

Он отвлекся от своих мыслей много позже, когда кафе опустело, и в подсобке раздался грохот. Сакурай, вооружившись половником, надвигался на Ямазаки, который прятался за Хьюгой и всячески изображал невиновного.

— Я просто посмотреть хотел! — оправдывался он, уворачиваясь от едва не прилетевшей в голову пачки сахара. — Мне было интересно, почему тебя опять завернули!

Сакурай застыл на месте. Хьюга пнул Ямазаки и отобрал у Сакурая половник.

— На самом деле, — мягко произнес Фурухаши, — нам всем интересно.

— Покажи, пожалуйста, — неожиданно поддержал его Сето.

Ханамия не знал, чего и ожидать, когда сдавшийся Сакурай принес сумку и с обреченным видом вытащил холст. В ту минуту Ханамия понял две вещи.

Теперь было ясно, кто расписывал стену: цвета были столь же хаотичными, резкими и абсолютно неподходящими друг другу, формы ложились волнами и разрывались посреди мазка, и вся картина была одним огромным нагромождением рваных, неприятно острых образов — то ли торчащие из плоти кости, то ли битое стекло в горле, то ли колья на дне глубокой ямы.

И вторую вещь Ханамия понял, когда Ямазаки спросил, поежившись:

— Что это?

— Земля богов, — ответил Сакурай.

***

— Какое безрадостное место, — сказал Сето. Сакурай выглядел совсем отчаявшимся.

— Интересно, — Фурухаши склонил голову набок. — Тебе его какой-то бог так описал?

— Хотел бы я, чтоб это было так, — Сакурай невесело вздохнул. — Но мне же не спросить об этом у богов.

— Они ведь не приходят, когда их зовут или хотят видеть, — закончил за него Ханамия. Сакурай кивнул. Фурухаши перевел взгляд на Ханамию, а потом на Сето. — Это все знают.

— Поэтому профессор сказал, что у меня слишком «упаднические настроения», — Сакурай скривился, — и посоветовал найти тему «более жизнеутверждающую». Извините.

— Зря, — сказал Хьюга, обратив на себя внимание. — Она удивительная.

Сакурай покраснел. Ямазаки вертел головой и так и эдак, пытаясь что-то высмотреть на картине. Фурухаши укоризненно посмотрел на Хьюгу.

— Ты же не собираешься ее здесь вешать?

— Почему нет? — Хьюга пожал плечами. — Я бы ее купил. По-моему, Сакурай прав. Как еще может выглядеть место, из которого боги бегут сюда?

Ханамия закрыл блокнот и слез со стула.

— Мне пора. Спасибо за еду.

Сето отвернулся, словно не желая встречаться с ним взглядом. Ханамия вышел, почти не слыша, как с ним попрощались.

Сето догнал его уже в метро. Эффект кофеина медленно спадал, неестественная бодрость уступала место мгновенной усталости, и Ханамии попросту недоставало сил на должную злость.

Но и спустить эту жалкую попытку манипуляции он не мог.

— Ты правда думал, что это сработает? — спросил он, криво усмехаясь. Сето покачал головой.

— Я всего лишь хотел угостить тебя кофе.

— И совершенно случайно привел туда, где собрались знатоки мира богов?

— Можешь не верить, — Сето выглядел усталым, словно это ему не получалось уснуть несколько дней подряд. — Но я этого не планировал. И они правы, как бы тебе не хотелось делать вид, что ты знаешь лучше.

— Знаешь, Сето, — неожиданно ясным и злым голосом заговорил Ханамия, — ты единственный из людей, кого я с натяжкой могу назвать своим другом. Но если ты попробуешь выкинуть что-то такое еще раз, я, пожалуй, откажусь от идеи, что мне нужен хоть какой-то друг.

Сето молчал. Ханамия выдохнул, чувствуя, как на последнюю вспышку ушло все раздражение, не оставив ничего, кроме изнеможения.

— Мне плевать, как выглядит родина богов. И плевать, сколько богов меня проигнорируют, — сказал он больше себе, чем кому-то. Сето все еще молчал.

В поезде было неестественно жарко и слабо пахло дымом, дома — холодно и темно, словно на картине Сакурая. Ханамия просидел над книгами допоздна, пока не вернулся отец, а затем погасил свет и лежал без сна до самого рассвета.

***

Летние рассветы — самые ранние, особенно ранние, если вовсе не спать. Ханамия оставил завтрак на столе и медленно дошел до метро, раздумывая, не стоит ли ему все же попробовать перехватить где-нибудь кофе или попросту задремать в углу на первом занятии. Нехватка сна решила все за него: Ханамия прикрыл глаза всего лишь на секунду, а открыл только, когда поезд уже подъезжал к предпоследней станции ветки.

Ханамия выругался и выпрыгнул из вагона, едва ли не запнувшись о перрон. На открытой станции было непривычно прохладно после вынужденной дремы, глаза пересохли, голова была тяжелой и тело — неповоротливым. Ханамия, прищурившись, посмотрел на табло времени прибытия, выругался снова и потер лицо ладонями. Кажется, почти идеальный утренний план нужно было перекраивать.

В этот момент кто-то отчаянно широко и громко зевнул за его спиной, так, что Ханамия даже расслышал, как хрустнула челюсть. Он обернулся.

Хьюга, часто моргая, смотрел на него, как на привидение.

— Доброе утро? — хрипло сказал он.

— Разве? — Ханамия отвернулся. Хьюга встал рядом и зябко повел плечами.

— Туше, — ровно отозвался он. — Кофе?

Ханамия покосился на него с раздражением. Хьюга, кажется, был слишком сонным, чтобы ругаться. Ханамия ему в чем-то завидовал.

— Мне советовали не брать ничего, когда ты работаешь один, — напомнил он, ухмыляясь. Хьюга только поморщился.

— Ублюдки. Ладно, если будет омерзительно, не возьму с тебя денег.

— Во-первых, это само собой разумеется. А во-вторых, почему?

Хьюга, кажется, наконец проснулся и смотрел на него недоуменно.

— Потому что утро, и ты шатаешься так, что вот-вот грохнешься на рельсы?

— И лицо у меня, как у мертвеца, — добавил Ханамия. Хьюга все еще недоумевал. — Так Сето говорит.

— А. Ну да. Наверное, — Хьюга неловко отвел взгляд. — И мне говорили, что надо быть... доброжелательней к клиентам. И людям. И нелюдям.

Это Ханамия мог понять.

***

— Кстати, — заговорил Хьюга, открывая двери кафе, — ты... просто недоспал или это что-то сложнее? Потому что... если это что-то затяжное, то, наверное, лучше мне было не предлагать тебе кофе.

— Ты бариста, а не врач, — ответил Ханамия.

Хьюга нахмурился.

— Ну да, конечно.

Ханамия сел за стойку, наблюдая, как Хьюга начинает утро: включает кондиционер, витрины и вытяжки, выставляет стаканы и сиропы, колдует над кофеваркой — фигурально выражаясь. Насколько Ханамия мог понять, в Хьюге не было ничего волшебного или нечеловеческого, сплошная заурядица, за исключением красочных рукавов и необычно главенствующего положения — для его-то возраста. По крайней мере, Хьюга выглядел как его ровесник, но Ямазаки выглядел так же и постоянно получал оплеухи и лажал. С другой стороны, Сето выглядел старше своего возраста...

Хьюга подвинул к нему чашку, но Ханамия даже не заметил этого. Он крепко спал, уронив голову на руки. Хьюга посмотрел на часы, вздохнул, перелил кофе в картонный стаканчик и разбудил Ханамию только через полчаса, заставив того взять с собой остатки вчерашнего пирога.

Ханамия провел большую часть дня в библиотеке, а когда тексты начали сливаться в одно беспросветное черное полотнище, отыскал Сето и вернулся с ним в кафе, где Хьюга, взвинченный после рабочего дня, наотрез отказался подавать ему кофе. Ханамия давился каким-то кисловато-горьким чаем и слушал, как Ямазаки перекидывался неимоверно сортирными шутками со своим сменщиком, Харой, как Сакурай и Фурухаши обсуждали кулинарию, словно старые домохозяйки, и как Хьюга грозился уволить даже тех, кто на него не работал.

Поезд до дома снова пропах дымом. Ханамии отчего-то хотелось, чтоб кто-нибудь был с ним рядом, чтобы сказать ему, что это не морок.

***

— Не понимаю, чего ты выеживаешься, — Ямазаки поедал уже третий тост с бананом и карамелью и пребывал в самом приближенном к нирване состоянию, — твою работу же приняли.

— Приняли, потому что я сделал так, как мне говорили, — объяснял Сакурай, вперясь взглядом в столешницу. — Проще говоря, я сдался.

— Я не понимаю, — Ямазаки развел руками, едва не разбросав бананы по плите. Хара протяжно вздохнул.

— Потому что ты быдлан и не понимаешь сути искусства, — сказал он. Ямазаки вмиг растерял все благодушие.

— Тебе еблет давно не начищали, а?

— Уймитесь оба, — устало приказал Хьюга, не повышая голоса. Хара уткнулся в телефон. Ямазаки еще недолго смотрел на него так, будто пытался проклясть — хотя, возможно, действительно пытался. — И если еще раз увижу у кого-то телефон в рабочую смену — выкину обоих.

Перед Сакураем возникли пудинг, чашка сладкого какао и сложное лицо Хьюги, пытавшегося в утешение. Ханамию это лицо веселило донельзя.

— В следующем семестре переведись к преподавателю-нелюдю, — безжалостно посоветовал Ханамия. — Звучит, как расизм, но вы с ним лучше друг друга поймете.

Все замолчали и уставились на него. Ханамия не мог сказать, что подобное внимание было хоть на долю приятным.

— Тебе Сето рассказал? — спросил Ямазаки.

— Может, ты растрепал, — поддел Хара.

— Хьюга, я готов месяц работать бесплатно, но, пожалуйста, дай мне ему врезать.

— Эй, я месяц проработаю бесплатно, если ты не дашь ему это сделать.

— А я месяц буду поставлять выпечку со скидкой, если ты врежешь им обоим, Джунпей, — внес предложение Фурухаши. Хьюга сделал вид, что задумался, а потом горячим полотенцем получили все трое, Фурухаши объявил бойкот, и о словах Ханамии забыли все.

***

Он встретил ее посреди августа, безвоздушного и тяжелого, когда вернулся в крохотную квартиру и обнаружил, что потерял ключи. Он безуспешно обшарил патрульную машину и станцию, когда она появилась. Ему показалось, что на него выпрыгнула яма-химэ: ее волосы были растрепаны, юката неплотно завязана, но на ее ладони лежали ключи и она улыбалась.

Ей нравилась его фамилия, которую он считал дурацкой; он не знал красивых женских имен и назвал её Сумирэ.

Ханамия Сумирэ была чудесной крохотной фиалкой в пышном саду, затмившей все прочие цветы. Ханамия Сумирэ была его женой и матерью его сына, которому она дала имя Макото.

— Это истина, — сказала она. — О том, что мы были. О том, кто он есть.

***

Бессонница никуда не делась; временами Ханамии удавалось отключиться на сутки, чтобы потом снова бодрствовать трое, случайно засыпая в метро, в университете и в кафе. Последнего он стыдился, и его каждый раз раздражало, как Хьюга смотрел на него — по крайней мере, он не пытался, как Сето, давать советов, но зато и кофеина от него Ханамия почти не получал. Эту брешь восполнял Ямазаки, который сам заливался двойным эспрессо по уши прежде, чем начинать смену.

Весна окончилась и сменилась летом; Сакурай все чаще брал выходные, сдавая позиции в неравной схватке взглядов на живопись, Хара все чаще пытался подменить Ямазаки, чтобы отмазаться от свиданий, Ямазаки же все равно появлялся и сидел за стойкой, раздражая Хьюгу и, на удивление, Фурухаши.

— Наверное, потому что они из разных видов, — предположил однажды утром Хьюга, пытаясь разобраться с заготовками блюд, которые никто предыдущим вечером не проверил. Ханамия оторвался от созерцания его татуировок, которые стали сложнее, чем при первой встрече, и вопрошающе поднял бровь. Хьюга неловко потер переносицу.

— Ямазаки из тэнгу откуда-то с Кансая, — сказал он. — А Фурухаши из морских русалов с Хоккайдо. Разные, так скажем, плоскости.

Ханамия задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Я не думал, что они нелюди.

— Ты же понял про Сакурая?

— Ну, с ним как-то было... понятнее, — Ханамия неопределенно взмахнул рукой. — Правда, я так и не знаю, кто он. Или Хара. Или ты.

Хьюга коротко улыбнулся и принялся за список необходимых закупок. Спруты на его запястьях шевелились, словно живые; выше были птицы и звери, фигуры из дыма, призрачные огни и безликие страхи, иглы и мягкие следы, вода и огонь, и бесконечные колеса перерождений, за которыми не было ничего, кроме жизни.

Это успокаивало и отчего-то печалило. Ханамия давно забыл о печали, о той ее части, которая не несла в себе ярости и злобы. Хьюга оставил его незаданный вопрос без ответа.

Бессонница никуда не ушла, даже, казалось, стала хуже; Ханамия часто бродил как в тумане, пытаясь лавировать среди студентов, едва ли реагируя на то, что происходит вокруг, после особо долгого дня. Профессор антропологии, круглый ехидный нэкомата, с иронией относился к его докладам, каждый раз указывая, что Ханамии не хватает достоверных источников для полноценного анализа. Ханамия каждый раз вежливо улыбался, шутя об одном и том же — как жаль, что боги не являются, когда их ищешь, — и сжимал кулаки в карманах, чтобы удержать себя в узде.

Однажды в конце июня туман разорвался пронзительным воем и жгучей болью в ребрах; когда Ханамия в каком-то отвлеченном удивлении взглянул снизу вверх, то увидел перепуганное лицо юной кицунэ — острые зубы и когти, предназначенные, чтоб вырывать сердца незадачливых простаков, — ошарашенную толпу и собственную рубашку, покрасневшую от влаги.

Дальше был Сето с ликом гневного божества и голосом, подобным грому, был запах спирта и нить, прошившая разделенную плоть, был Хара, бледный, под цвет своих обесцвеченных волос, и Ямазаки, которого мало кто видел на занятиях, но все его знали, а он знал каждую новость в кампусе.

— Потому что каким надо быть долбоебом, чтобы изменять кицунэ! — вещал он с позволения Сето. — Они таких, как ты, жрали под сакурой веками, а ты решил, что самый, блядь, хитровыебанный!

Ханамия никогда не думал, что пронзительный голос тэнгу будет так приятно слушать, особенно когда Ямазаки в четырнадцати матерных оборотах описывал то, что он думает о людях, подобных Харе. Его тираду прервало только появление самой девушки, в своем человечьем облике ничуть не похожей на смертоносного демона, — заплаканной дрожащей девушки, чьи извинения Ханамия принял, не выслушивая.

— Всего лишь царапина, — сказал он. — Не о чем переживать.

Ему больше всего хотелось узнать, что скажет Хьюга и скажет ли он что-нибудь.

***

Хьюга не сказал много, но его обычное, скучное лицо было страшнее всех ликов божеств и демонических морд, а тихий ровный тон громче, чем все вороньи крики и небесные кары.

***

— Ты проспал свою остановку? — спросил Хьюга, когда Ханамия одним вечером досидел до закрытия и все разошлись, и Хьюга предложил ему отправиться домой вместе. — Я-то думал, почему потом ни разу не встретил тебя.

Ханамия недовольно поморщился.

— По крайней мере, я проснулся почти вовремя. Вот если бы начал кататься туда-сюда, было бы хуже.

— И то верно, — согласился Хьюга, выключая свет.

До метро брели вдвоем, медленно, Хьюга пил баночный кофе, к которому питал необъяснимую любовь, Ханамия — зеленый чай с жареным рисом, который был единственным напитком без подоплеки: на вкус он оказывался именно тем, что можно ожидать.

Хьюга рассказал о том, что его статус «хозяина» был исключительно на словах; что он начал работать, когда провалил вступительные, и настоящие владельцы со временем переложили на него управление, вручив свободу действий, и лишь наведываются проверить, все ли в порядке и проследить за рабочим процессом. Вот так Сакураю разрешили выместить все свои невоплощенные идеи сначала на доске меню, потом на стене, а осенью намерены отдать ему на растерзание все оставшееся пространство; чудовищную мебель и и элементы декора притащили Ямазаки и Фурухаши, а что же до традиции угадывать нужный заказ...

— Это секрет фокусника, — закончил Хьюга, и Ханамия довольно хохотнул.

***

Поезда шли в разные стороны.

В вагоне пахло дымом.

***

Сотня пауков свилась в тесный шар, полный огня, висевший в воздухе.

Ханамия протянул руку и коснулся кумоби; он должен был убивать всякого, кто пройдет мимо, но Ханамии стало понятно с первого взгляда, что кумоби не причинит ему вреда.

Шар качнулся и поплыл по улице. Ханамия шел за ним.

Мяуканье раздалось из-за мусорного бака. Ханамия не любил животных не в том смысле, что ему они были противны или он считал их бесполезными; они попросту не интересовали его, и это было абсолютно взаимно.

В этот раз грязный заблудившийся кот запрыгнул к нему на руки, и Ханамия почесал его за ухом, следуя за кумоби вглубь района, туда, где его ждали.

Его ждала запыхавшаяся девочка лет одиннадцати, уже успевшая несколько раз заплакать от страха потери; она взяла кота из его рук и никак не могла перестать смеяться сквозь слезы и благодарить. Ханамия проводил ее до дома под яркий свет кумоби, под шуршание сотен паучьих лапок и под ясное осознание, какой вопрос будет задан и какой ответ получен.

Ханамия задал вопрос, когда девочка уже почти шагнула за порог, и она ответила, потому что знала ответ с первого взгляда.

— Кто я, по-твоему?

— Бог.

***

Сны больше не приходили к нему.

Вместо этого он раз за разом находил нужную дверь, за которой простирался пышный сад.

Наяву был туман из лиц и слов, из острых костей, норовивших проколоть едва зажившее тело, и спрутов, норовивших сползти с запястий и сжать ему горло до хруста; из запахов, сладких, горьких и едких.

— Всякий раз, когда я езжу домой один, — сказал Ханамия, стоя на перроне, — мне попадается один и тот же поезд. В нем душно и пахнет дымом. Ты на нем бывал?

***

Во влажном и дымном летнем воздухе прозвучал вопрос.

— Куда уходят боги из этого мира?

— Их забирают обратно в землю богов.

***

Ямазаки обмахивался веером, стоя прямо под кондиционером. Хара откровенно называл его позером. Сето и Фурухаши пили кофейные коктейли со льдом, Сакурай доедал мороженое, Хьюга полулежал в неудобном кресле, вытянув ноги и закрыв глаза. Ханамия сидел напротив него, наблюдая, как за окном мерцают фонари фестиваля; закрыв глаза, он слышал, как гудит где-то далеко гром, который придет завтра, и впереди него придет ночное шествие, которое заберет всякого, кто не смог укрыться.

— Хьюга, — Ямазаки опустился на одно колено и изобразил из себя доблестного опахальщика, — ты дашь нам завтра отгул? Весь фестиваль пропустим. Все равно никто не придет сюда вечером.

— Одного веера тут маловато для отгула, — сказал Хьюга, не сумев сдержать усмешку. — Тем более, почти все храмы согласились, что завтра будет шествие.

— Ну так шествие опасно для людей, — заныл Ямазаки. — Пусть Хара и работает.

— Эй! — обиженно крикнул Хара, перестав воровать у Сакурая мороженое.

— Он правду говорит, — заметил Сето. Хара возмущенно вскинул руки и попал себе ложкой по носу. — Даже я бы не пошел.

— Тебе-то что бояться, — заворчал Хара, — гаркнешь на демонов, и все дела.

— Хара, прости, но у тебя мороженое на носу, — прошептал Сакурай.

— Одно дело «гаркать» на юную лисицу, и совсем другое — на толпу богов, которые старше цивилизации и далеко за гранью добра и зла, — сказал Хьюга. Сето отсалютовал ему стаканом. Ямазаки уселся на пол, растеряв весь пыл к победе. Хьюга открыл глаза. — Но Ямазаки прав. У нас и сегодня-то не было почти никого.

Хьюга сел ровно и потер переносицу.

— Закрываемся на завтра. Я забыл, когда нормально проводил время с семьей. А пойдете ли вы на фестиваль — ваша забота.

Ямазаки подпрыгнул на месте.

— Если пойти сейчас, можем успеть до закрытия!

Хара и Сакурай воззрились на Хьюгу с надеждой, тот жестом отослал их прочь. Сето и Фурухаши отбыли более чинно, но все равно ушли. Хьюга встал и потянулся, хрустнув шеей; спруты на запястьях лежали недвижно и послушно. Ханамия встал рядом и вспомнил кота на руках, подчиненного пониманию и чистому желанию.

Если бы все было просто и понятно с первого взгляда, он бы дотронулся до чужой руки, и никто не причинил бы ему вреда.

— Ты пойдешь завтра? — спросил Хьюга, глядя на его отражение в стеклянной двери. Ханамия рассмеялся такой простой уловке. Хьюга улыбнулся невесело и вымученно.

— Мне нужно успеть на метро, — сказал Ханамия, выходя за порог.

***

Следующий вечер был полон дыма от фейерверков и августовского зноя.

Ханамия наблюдал салют с дамбы, а после шел вниз по реке навстречу грому и грохоту горящей колесницы, ознаменовавшей начало шествия, навстречу барабанам и голосам.

а после он открыл дверь в пышный сад

и шагнул

***

Было холодно и остро; шрам на ребрах горел, словно когти снова вспарывали его, воздух впивался в горло стеклянным крошевом, а глаза не видели ничего, ничего, кроме бесконечной темной ямы, полной кольев; страх забрался под кожу и обжигал змеиными кольцами, сотни ног, лап и копыт стучали набатом по черной равнине, из рваных ран которой торчали кости бесконечных башен; не было ничего, ничего, кроме страха и ответа на незаданный вопрос в тот миг, когда чья-то рука цепко схватила его за запястье и потянула прочь от ямы, от костей, от грохота шагов.

Почему боги приходят в земной мир?

Они бегут из своего.

И Ханамия побежал.

Ханамия бежал, а за ним гнались горящая колесница и холод, и острые шпили, и плач всех, кто не мог бежать, и рев всех, кто был создан для охоты, пока дверь не отворилась и не грянул гром.

Спруты и левиафаны, твари земные и птицы небесные, сонм духов гор и рек, лесов и дорог пронеслись мимо Ханамии в один миг; его схватила другая рука и потянула за порог, и первая рука отпустила его; и в последний момент за почти затворившейся дверью Ханамия обернулся, чтобы посмотреть в лицо своей матери.

Богиня, что была Ханамией Сумирэ, улыбалась ему.

И затем дверь закрылась.

Ливень хлынул, сметая все следы шествия, холодный и невыносимо тяжелый. Хьюга держал Ханамию так крепко, что было трудно дышать, словно боялся, что не успел, что поймал лишь пустышку или фальшивку. Ханамия захлебывался дождем и перекрикивал гром, пока горло не охрипло; тогда Хьюга помог ему встать и проводил его до дома, и ничего не было просто и понятно, только пусто, как оголенная чистая кожа на руках Хьюги, и остро, как печаль без ярости и злобы.

***

Утром повеяло осенью.

Ханамия открыл глаза, не чувствуя себя лучше, чище или спокойнее. Но определенно что-то сдвинулось, словно кость встала на место, словно стало здоровее. Правильней.

— Тот парень, что привел тебя вчера... — заговорил отец за завтраком и замолчал, не зная, как спросить. Ханамия знал все вопросы. Ханамия знал, в какой день ушла мать двадцать один год назад. Ханамия знал, откуда были все духи земли и неба, задержавшие колесницу.

— Она вернется, — сказал он вместо всего этого. — Обязательно вернется. Поверь мне.

Он не видел, как плачет отец, уже почти девять лет.

***

— Ханамия! — крикнул ему Ямазаки, едва он переступил порог. — Тебе как обычно?

— Хочу какао, — решил Ханамия. — И чтоб зефирок через край.

Ямазаки прыснул и потянулся за банками. Верхние полки красовались новыми чудовищными статуэтками, купленными на фестивале, на холодильнике взгромоздился огромный плюшевый тануки со всеми анатомическими изысками, а на руках Хьюги красовался целый выводок алых драконов.

Хьюга поманил его за собой на улицу. Ханамия замешкался, но последовал. Хьюга сделал то, чего Ханамия от него совсем не ожидал: закурил.

— Однажды мальчик потерялся, возвращаясь домой из школы, — начал Хьюга. — Свернул не туда, погнался за котенком, и вот он уже на незнакомой улице, и ему страшно заговорить с кем-то из взрослых, ведь мама учила его не говорить с незнакомыми, если только это не полицейский. И вот здесь к мальчику приходит бог, которого он не искал, и провожает его до дому, где мальчик задает вопрос. Знакомая история?

Ханамия кивнул. Хьюга откашлялся.

— Этот мальчик — мой младший брат. И он спросил меня, могу ли я стать его старшим братом. — Хьюга затянулся, помолчал и продолжил медленно, подбирая слова: — Ты видел, сбежать оттуда непросто. Остаться здесь — еще сложнее, потому что почти невозможно найти человека, который не просит о боге в трудную минуту. Те, кому ты, проще говоря, не нужен.

Ханамия молчал. Хьюга затушил сигарету.

— Мне жаль, Макото, — сказал честно и тихо. — Что ей пришлось снова оставить тебя.

Ханамия невесело рассмеялся.

— Самое глупое, — выдавил Ханамия сквозь смех, — что это все было не нужно. Я уже встретил человека, не искавшего меня. Я уже принадлежал этому миру. Если бы я не...

Хьюга закурил снова. От дыма не чувствовалось запаха, ветер после дождя был свежим, и ничего, совсем ничего не осталось, чтобы рассказать о случившемся.

— Ты говорил мне о поезде.

Хьюга к нему раскрытую ладонь. Ханамия, помедлив, принял ее. Два алых маленьких дракона обожгли кожу, переползая на его руку, и свернулись кольцом, выпустив струйки дыма.

— Кто-то забыл сумку с кладкой и слишком поздно спохватился. Только что вылупившимся драконам нужен постоянный и срочный уход. Они и остались в поезде духами. Им нравилось быстро летать туда-сюда. — Хьюга еле заметно улыбнулся. — Я попросил их помочь. Они согласились. Тебе курить не придется, их только два, только есть побольше острой и мясной пищи. Но с этим, я думаю, мы разберемся.

Хьюга держал его за руку, словно никогда больше не собирался отпускать. Ханамия крепко сжал его ладонь.

Был вопрос, и был ответ.

— Просто и понятно не будет, да? — спросил Ханамия хрипло.

— Да. — ответил Хьюга. — Но мы разберемся.


End file.
